


The Aftermath

by spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ



Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But it's a different outcome of the movie, Crying, Gen, Grieving Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers Engame, Stargazing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ/pseuds/spIDERFOASJDFAWKEJ
Summary: Natasha does some thinking about how the war had ended.**I do not own the Marvel fandom or any of its characters. All rights belong to the respective parties, so please don't sue me.
Relationships: Natasha & Avengers Team
Series: One-Shot Drabbles/Ficlets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826809
Kudos: 5





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of war and death

She looked up at the stars, thinking about everything. The world had seemed so lonely for so long, and now everyone was back but people were dead. She thought about how the final war had gone down.

Clint had thrown himself off of the cliff, forcing her to watch as he died. Telling his family had been heartbreaking.

Tony had almost died after slipping that gauntlet onto his hand, but Bruce had worked some magic and he'd be fine after intensive therapy. He'd also have a prosthetic arm for the rest of his life.

Peter, the unofficially-adopted child of the avengers, was traumatized because of them and had nightmares almost every night now.

Bucky and Steve were acting weird, but at least they were both okay and Bucky was no longer brainwashed.

Everyone else was learning to cope, dealing with the loss of family members in the war, or trying to figure out how things would work now that everyone was back.

They'd done it.

They'd saved the day.

But at what cost?

A tear slipped down her cheek and Natasha let it, eventually leaving the recesses of her mind to look back up at the stars again.

She hoped Clint was among them.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed! Happy reading! :)


End file.
